


A Good Bad Day

by InkStaticKJ



Series: Star Wars Fanfictions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Star Wars - Freeform, he is just soft, i just think he's neat, imagine, ive thought he was neat since I was 11, obi wan kenobi is so lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStaticKJ/pseuds/InkStaticKJ
Summary: You come home after a rough day to see your favorite Jedi waiting for you.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Star Wars Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Good Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I saw two fellow star wars fans on Tumblr discussing this plotline so I wrote it!

A “rough day” was an understatement.

Today you had been terribly overworked, having to tend to customer left and right, most of them being terribly disrespectful. You had had a list of chores that needed to be done around the shop and you hadn’t even managed to finish one because most of the day was spent answering stupid questions and being insulted by your own patrons. If anyone had told you before that running a shop in this particular area of Coruscant would attract this many snobs you certainly wouldn’t be here. 

With a heavy sigh, you enter your rather small apartment, eager to do literally anything to get your mind off of the day and the building urge to cry yourself to sleep. Upon shutting the door behind you, you look up to see the one person who could truly turn the day around.

“Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?” you grinned softly, leaning back against the door. Obi sat at the couch in the living room, a book- yes, an actual book, of all things!- sat next to him on the couch.

“I was hoping for a visit tonight, and now I’m very glad I came.” He spoke. “Are you feeling alright?”

You sighed again. “I will soon. Just a very stressful day.” You slowly removed yourself from the door, noticing Obi-Wan’s cloak hung neatly on the coat rack you often forgot to use. “I’m also very glad you came. I could use some time with you if I’m being honest.”

“As you usually are.” Obi pat the spot on the couch next to him. “Come here, love.”

You didn’t hesitate to comply, moving to sit next to the Jedi. Immediately you felt relieved, and it was hard to tell if it was some kind of force trick, or if Obi just had that effect on you. He gently placed an arm around you and moved you closer to him, further melting the stress right out of your body and mind.

“How about, instead of telling me about your awful time today, I tell you about the most ridiculous thing Anakin has ever told me?”

You giggled, leaning away to look at him. “Something he said today? Even worse than the Sarlacc joke?”

“Oh, much, much worse.” 

Yeah. Today was a pretty good day.


End file.
